<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Hot Summer by Fanficsfan4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439516">Long Hot Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever'>Fanficsfan4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dante/Sam from GH don’t like then please don’t read it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samatha “Sam” McCall/Dante Falconeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Hot Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/gifts">sklove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam McCall was sitting in her penthouse trying but failing at cooling down on a hot summer night because her air condition decided to choose this night to break down on her. Just then there was a knock on her door and when she answered it she found it was Dante Falconeri standing there. She rolls her eyes but lets him in anyway. When he walks in he is hit by the heat.</p><p>“What happened to the air condition in this place? I thought all Penthouses had one?” He asked as he unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his shirt.</p><p>“They do if they work but mine decided today of all days it would break down and I can’t get it fixed till tomorrow cause today is Sunday.” Sam told him as she moved over to her coffee table and picked up her glass and took a sip.</p><p>“Wow that sucks.” He told her as he then watched her take an ice cube and rubbed it down her throat and let the water run down her chest.</p><p>Dante felt his pants getting tighter so he moved a bit to try and relive some of the pressure but it wasn’t working. Sam saw him watch her move over to him and leaned into his body and up to his ear which she took between her teeth.</p><p>“See something you like Dante?” She asked him in a lusty voice and tugged his ear in her mouth.</p><p>Dante groans and pushes her onto the chair that was next to them and then moved her very short skirt up her body and then ran his tongue up and down her thong covered  pussy to feel it very wet. He pulled back and ripped her thong and pushed three fingers into her and at a fast pace he got her off. She came hard and he felt her juices all over his fingers. When she had calmed down he pulled his fingers out of her and put them into his mouth and tasted her.</p><p>He moved up her body and kissed her hard on the mouth and thrusted his tongue into her mouth letting her taste herself. Sam moaned which made him groan so he picked her up and laid her down on the couch and then he tore her shirt off of her body and then did the same with her bra and then he took his own clothes off and then laid down on top of her. He then took one of her nipples and pulled it into his mouth and he played with it while he rubbed her other nipple till he made them nice and hard.</p><p>Sam, having a enough pulled his head up to look at her. “Please Dante make love to me.” Sam all but moaned at him. </p><p>Dante nods his head and moves so he is laying down on his back and she is on top of him. When she looks at him he smirks “I want to make love to you while I am watching you.” Sam just smirks at him after hearing that.</p><p>Dante just moves her down so she is lined up with him and then he moves his hips and in one fast thrust he is all the way into her body. Sam moans and starts to bounce up and down on him. Dante holds her hips still and then takes 3 fingers and thrusts them up into her and moves them in and out while his dick does the same thing and soon he could feel Sam close and he knows he too is close. He starts to rub her harder and harder while she bounces faster and faster and soon they are both cumming at the sametime.</p><p>Soon they are both calmed down enough Dante moves behind her and takes the blanked off the back of the couch and covers them both and that is how they feel asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>